Pineapple Dreams
by AccountClosedDueToHealth
Summary: Steve really needs to get a hobby. New series.


**Title: Pineapple Dreams**

**Synopsis: Steve really needs to get a hobby. **

**Disclaimer: Slash if you squint. I haven't seen to many episodes of the new Hawaii Five-O, but I have read plenty of Steve/Danno fanfics. Any errors are mine.**

…**.**

It figured that Danny wouldn't sleep on a side of the bed, but in the middle. Steve crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, watching as the blonde twitched and rolled over on the pull-out bed. It was nine in the morning and the Ex-Navy SEAL was running on four hours of sleep, but he still felt wired. The 5-O had closed a particularly adrenaline charged case last night –a smuggling ring and a dirty cop- most of the HPD was still reeling, but not Detective Danny Williams, he was passed out on what was quite possibly the most uncomfortable facsimile of a mattress on the island as if it had been just another day.

Steve closed his eyes and let his head rest on the wall behind him, he shouldn't be here. He really shouldn't be here. Showing up unannounced and entering your partner's home during off-hours was one thing –sneaking in unannounced and watching your partner sleep because you were lonely and bored was another thing entirely. He should have at least anticipated that Danny would be asleep and called ahead.

He and Danny rarely knocked before entering each others homes. It was their thing, a sign of trust between two men who under normal circumstances should not get along, much less be friends. Steve couldn't help his attachment to the short man; the blonde was brave and the epitome of the phrase "spit-fire." The men the Ex-SEAL was used to working with had the personalities of granite in comparison. If he thought about it, so did he. He wasn't used to dealing with such behavior, while there were definitely hot-heads in the military, very few of them made it through the heavy vetting it required to make it into a Special Forces unit. Maybe he was biased, but Steve was pretty sure the recruiters pointed all the short-tempers in the direction of the Army, were even a rap sheet could get a pass.

He had to admit, he liked Danny's unpredictable nature, it kept him on his toes even when the police work got boring. The tall man shifted, pushing away from the wall, he really should leave. It would take a lot of explaining to get him out of this one if the blonde woke up and found Steve in the apartment, staring at him.

The Ex-SEAL rubbed his eyes and drifted into the apartment's sad excuse for a kitchen. Dirty dishes were piled everywhere and if the noise wouldn't have woke the blonde up, he would have started washing them. So instead, he carefully cleared the flat surfaces, stacking the dinnerware and utensils in the sink as silently as possible. The urge to tidy up was instinctual, beat into his skull by too many years in the service and tight living quarters. As he wiped down the table, Steve wondered is Danny had always been this much of a slob or if it was a recent development due to the divorce.

Sighing, Steve leaned in the doorway and watched the man sprawled on the bed snore. He just couldn't get over how alive Danny always seemed to be. Even in sleep the blonde wasn't still or quiet. The cheap sheets were twisted around the stocky form, as a testament to how much the detective moved in his sleep.

"Mmmm, No…don't wanna…." Danny's arm jerked, like he was waving someone off. "No…."

The Ex-SEAL frowned and took a step forward, concerned that his partner was having a nightmare.

"No…Steve," The blonde flopped over onto his back, "No pineapple…."

Steve clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a snort of laughter as he ducked his head and turned away. He shook his head, laughing to himself as he stepped out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. Only Danny would have a nightmare about pineapple. The Ex-SEAL smiled as he climbed into his truck; maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea to visit the blonde after all. He was still wired, but less tense. The stocky detective often had that effect on him, made him feel like he could relax.

It was time to go home, take a swim, and maybe take a nap later….


End file.
